


Alternate Launch Day

by GothicLitFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Launch Day, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shiro and Keith talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: Alternate take on Launch Day. Shiro and Keith get to talk.





	Alternate Launch Day

Lance wondered down the halls of the ATLAS on a high. Allura had said yes. They would be going on a date. He couldn’t believe his luck that she had actually said yes. He now just had to make it the best date he possibly could.

He walked passed the ATLAS’ offices and noticed a light on under Shiro’s door. His curiosity got the better of him and he knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Lance entered and simply watched Shiro as he filled out paperwork. He waited for a few moments before his curiosity once again got the better of him.

“I’m surprised you’re not with Keith.”

Shiro’s head snapped up at Lance’s words and he stopped what he was doing. His wide eyes were a surprise to Lance.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked. The strain in his voice was easy for even Lance, and he knew he had a reputation for being unobservant. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Shiro. He didn’t miss the wince that Shiro did at his own time of voice.

“Uhh, because you two are normally attached at the hips. It’s easy for anyone to see how close you are. Besides Keith’s got no one else. His mum is with the Blades in another galaxy.” Lance explained and he again saw Shiro wince.

“I’m busy Lance. We need to be prepared for tomorrow’s launch.” Shiro’s words sounded hollow.

“To busy for Keith? Okay, now I know something’s wrong. What’s the matter Shiro?”

Lance sat down and waited for Shiro to talk. He just hoped that he would actually talk to him. Shiro sighed and ran his human hand down his face. Lance’s words made him feel guilty but he couldn’t go to Keith, could he?

“Shiro?”

He sighed again, “Lance I have to make sure that this goes off without a hitch. I can talk to Keith after it’s all over.”

The words surprised Lance but also felt hollow. Was Shiro trying to make up an excuse to not see Keith? When the two were so close.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Shiro? The Shiro I know would never talk about Keith like that.” He said pointing at Shiro. He knew now something was definitely wrong.

“Lance…”

“Don’t ‘Lance’ me. Something is wrong, I know it. The Shiro I know would never talk about Keith so dismissively. Did something happen between you? I mean even Mullet seems a bit down lately.”

Shiro felt those words pierce his chest. He wanted to believe that what he was doing was the best thing for he and Keith. To hear that Keith was sad, he didn’t like it.

Lance waiting for Shiro to say something but it became clear that he wasn’t going to, so Lance continued, “Shiro, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Keith but it’s best you to sort it out now. I get wanting to concentrate on the mission but I think we need to settle any issues before we go. So that we’re not distracted while fighting Haggar.”

Shiro looked at Lance and nodded. He knew Lance was right but there was something stopping him from going to Keith.

“I can talk to him after all this is over.”

“Shiro, there might not be an after. No one knows what’s going to happen out there. We may not make it. It may never well take the ultimate sacrifice to defeat her. Don’t leave things unresolved. You may regret it later.”

Shiro sucked in a shaky breath at Lance’s words. All he could think of was when the Lions had plummeted to Earth and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The Paladins could have died and he could do nothing about it. He still felt that guilt. Tears welled up but he refused to let them fall.

“I have to…”

“You don’t have to do anything. Shiro, whatever is going on between you and Keith you need to sort it out. You may regret not doing that for the rest of your life.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I hurt him Lance. How can I act as if everything is fine?”

Lance was surprised. He wasn’t expecting Shiro to open up.

“You mean the scar? Please, if you think Keith blames you or hasn’t already forgiven you, you’re an idiot. Keith doesn’t blame you for anything the clone did. He’s just glad to have you back.”

“I don’t deserve to be forgiven.”

“Keith was going to give it to you whether you deserve it or not. If you hadn’t noticed you’re important to Keith.”

Shiro felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart with Lance’s words. He could never understand how Keith thought so highly of him or was so devoted. He was grateful for it. He wouldn’t be here otherwise but he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Keith had been put through so much all for his sake. Moments like this it overwhelmed him.

“Shiro, you really need to talk to Keith. Don’t risk losing him.”

Shiro felt his heart stutter at the thought of losing Keith. He couldn’t. Lance stood up and looked at his watch.

“Oh quiznak! I’ve got to go. Got to get ready for my date with Allura.”

He waved at Shiro as he ran out the door. His words falling like a blanket over Shiro. His guilt over what had happened was still so strong and the thought that Keith was sad because of him made that guilt worse. Why couldn’t he get things right?

Maybe he just needed to follow Lance’s advice and just go and talk to Keith. Lance was right. There may not be an ‘after the war’. Although the idea of living in a world without Keith was unimaginable.

So he had decided. He needed to find Keith and talk to him, if for no other reason than making sure that they could work effectively as a team. But where would Keith be?

* * *

Keith sat on top of the Black Lion and watched the sunset. His heart felt heavy as he had hoped to share this with Shiro once again. It hurt to think that now he was Captain Shiro didn’t have any time for him. He understood the responsibility that came with being leader but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

He had hoped that Shiro would come to talk to him about what had happened at the clone facility. But he never had. Maybe he didn’t remember.

Keith wasn’t sure what he felt about that. He had revealed his biggest secret and now nothing would come off it. But an unrequited love was something he could deal with if it meant Shiro got to live his life.

He heard someone climbing up the Black Lion but paid it no mind. Thinking it was Lance again he ignored it.

Shiro finally made it to the Black Lion’s head and stopped when he saw Keith. The Red Paladin sat close to his wolf with his knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged them. The image made Shiro’s heart tighten uncomfortably. Is this really how Keith would have spent his last night on Earth?

Shiro recalled his own words to spend this night with the ones you loved and yet here Keith was – alone. He also recalled Lance’s words that he was all Keith had.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from Keith as he looked so small. For the first time in a long time Keith looked so young. He stepped forward, the urge to hug Keith almost overwhelming him, and stopped next to Keith.

“I haven’t missed it, have I?”

Keith looked up and was surprised to see Shiro there, “Shiro?”

Shiro sat down next to Keith and smiled at him, “Hey.”

Keith couldn’t believe that he was actually here. He stared at Shiro for a few moments, appreciating the way the sun hit his face, before he looked away.

Shiro looked at Keith and was struck by how beautiful he looked in the light of the setting sun. Keith had always been good looking but there was something about him against the setting sun. Shiro knew he was here to talk to Keith but he didn’t know where to start.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? I forgot what a Earth sunset looked like. Even after all the worlds we’ve seen it’s still good to see.” Keith said as he focused his gaze on the sunset.

“Yeah, beautiful.”

Keith looked at Shiro and was surprised to find Shiro was looking at him. He felt his face heat up and knew that he was blushing.

“Shiro?”

Hearing his name shook him out of his thoughts. Shiro blushed and cleared his throat as he looked away. Keith turned his attention back to the sunset and let go of his knees. Instead he leaned back on his hands. Shiro mirrored the position and quickly realised just how close their fingers were. He could almost feel Keith’s fingers. All he had to do was reach over but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He looked over at Keith and studied his profile. He looked at the black hair, angular jaw, high cheekbones and grey eyes. Keith really was a beautiful man. It wasn’t the first time he had admired Keith either but this time felt different.

Shiro looked to the side and at the package he had brought with him.

“I, umm, I brought food.” Shiro winced at how nervous his own words sounded. Keith turned to him and eyes him curiously.

“Why are you nervous? Did you make it?” He asked, the teasing a sign he was relaxing.

“Hey! What are you implying? I may be a little challenged in the kitchen but for you information Hunk made the food.”

“A little challenged? That’s an understatement.”

“Hey, watch it.”

“What are you going to do about it, old timer?”

The two burst out laughing and Shiro moved the food to between them for easy access. The two fell into their normal banter and neither could have been more grateful. Things had felt strained lately and they hadn’t been sure what to do about it.

Soon the sun fell beneath the horizon and the stars came out but the two remained where they were.

They laid on their backs and began to point out constellations to each other. It felt like they were back in their Garrison days. It felt good to have the chance to relax. Keith felt his earlier sadness dissipate as the evening wore on. Shiro too felt glad to be with his best friend but he felt an odd tension whenever he looked at Keith. It didn’t help that his eyes kept falling on the scar on Keith’s cheek. A constant reminder of all he had been through for his sake.

Keith pointed out the Orion constellation and began to explain what he remembered his dad telling him. Shiro was once again distracted and wasn’t really listening. Keith looked at him and Shiro’s eyes fell on the scar again.

He turned onto his side and reached across, cupping Keith’s cheek. Keith stopped talking and reached up and held Shiro’s hand to his cheek.

“Shiro?”

Shiro’s heart twisted at the sight of Keith almost nuzzling into his hand. He felt so guilty that he had been the one to put the scar on Keith’s cheek. He didn’t understand how Keith wasn’t repulsed by having him so near.

Shiro watched silently as Keith turned onto his side, closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s hand. He opened his eyes again and Shiro couldn’t help but gasp at the emotion in his eyes. With the stars reflecting in them they looked almost like galaxies. He could feel himself being drawn in.

“Keith, I’m sorry.”

Confusion swept across Keith’s face, “Sorry? What for?”

“For everything. For the scar, for putting you through so much. You don’t deserve…”

“Shiro. You are important to me. I would do it all over again if it meant getting you back. I couldn’t just do nothing while you were in trouble. Besides a scar is a small price to pay for getting you back. It’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

“How do you not hate me?”

“Hate you? How? Why would I hate you? I don’t blame you for anything. You were under Haggar’s control. I blame her. It’s just one of the reasons we need to stop her.”

Shiro closed his eyes as he became overwhelmed with emotion. The guilt gnawed away at him in an unpleasant way. He swallowed trying to swallow the emotion at the same time. He felt a hand touch his face. He opened his eyes and saw Keith had reached across. He let his hand drop from Keith’s cheek and raised his hand to hold Keith’s. He didn’t want to let go.

“Shiro, I would never blame you for actions that she forced you to do. Besides you were stuck in the Black Lion’s consciousness.”

“It was still this body that hurt you.”

Keith sighed, “This body also gave me the strength to fight. Allowed me to find me own way and eventually find my mum. It helped me a lot more than it hurt me. And it didn’t want to hurt me.”

Shiro trembled at Keith’s words. How could Keith have so much faith in him when he didn’t have that much faith in himself? Keith shuffled over and hugged Shiro, at least as well as he could when they laid side by side on the Black Lion’s head. He held Shiro and tucked his head underneath Shiro’s chin. Hugging him as tight as he could be waited for the trembling to cease. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and held on tightly.

After Shiro calmed down he pulled back and looked at Keith. He really did look beautiful in the moonlight. Before he could second guess himself he leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith’s. He felt Keith stiffen in surprise before relaxing and kissing him back. He pulled back and couldn’t believe what he had done.

Why did he do that? He had just ruined everything, he was sure of it. Despite the fact that Keith didn’t blame him for the scar that didn’t mean that he thought of Shiro like that.

Keith felt dazed. He had dreamed of what kissing Shiro would be like and he was sure that the reality was greater than anything he could have imagined. He opened his eyes and saw that Shiro was beginning to panic.

“Shiro?”

Shiro attempted to pull away but Keith refused to let him go.

“Keith, please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, I don’t what I was thinking…”

“Do it again.”

Shiro froze at Keith’s words. He looked at Keith with wide eyes.

“Please Shiro.”

Keith’s gaze kept falling to his lips before returning to his eyes. Shiro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Keith really mean…?

“Please Shiro, don’t kiss me and pretend nothing happened.” Keith pleaded. They stared at each other for a moment before Keith slowly began to let go.

“You know what forget it.” Keith let go of Shiro and turned his back to Shiro.

Shiro froze at the abrupt change in Keith’s behaviour. The hopefulness in Keith’s eyes had struck him and his heart hurt for the man in front of him.

“Keith.” He said softly as he reached out. He grabbed Keith’s shoulder and turned him over. Keith kept his gaze down. Shiro hooked his finger under Keith’s chin and pulled it up to look at each other. Without saying a word he leaned down and captured Keith’s lips again.

He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to do so but he was positive it wasn’t a mistake. He pulled back and couldn’t help but look into Keith’s eyes. Neither were sure what to say. What do you say when you’ve just kissed your best friend.

“I don’t deserve you.” Shiro said as he moved his hand to once again cradle Keith’s cheek.

“I think I get to decide that. I’m here whether you think you deserve me or not. And I have no plans on going anywhere.”

Shiro smiled at Keith’s words. What had he done to deserve the man in front of him? He had no idea but he wanted to hold onto to him for as long as possible.

‘ _I love you._ ’ Shiro thought as he ran his thumb over Keith’s cheek.

“I love you too, Shiro.”

Keith’s words drew him out his thoughts in shock. He hadn’t realised he’d said the words out loud. Keith kisses him and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. He pulled back and laid on his back, pulling Keith with him. Keith rested on his chest and threw his arm across Shiro’s waist.

The two turned their attention back to the stars above them.

This wasn’t going fix everything. Despite the kisses and confessions Shiro still felt guilty. He was sure it would continue to bother him for a while. But he was willing to work on it as Keith seemed so willing to forgive him. He wanted to make it up to Keith and he would spend a lifetime making up for the scar he had given him. He would prove to Keith he hadn’t made a mistake in choosing him and choosing to stand by him. He wanted to be the best man possible for Keith.

Shiro was thankful to Lance for giving him a push. He chuckled to himself and felt Keith looked up at him.

“How do you think Lance’s date with Allura is going?"


End file.
